1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to balls used for playing golf and, more particularly, to a method of playing golf using a golf ball that has characteristics that change upon being exposed continuously to a liquid, such as water, for a predetermined time period.
2. Background Art
The game of golf is enjoyed by persons in large numbers on a worldwide basis. A key source of revenue to golf equipment suppliers is the ball used to play golf. Golfers, and particularly golfers of average or lesser talent, commonly lose a significant number of balls in woods, water holes and elsewhere during a round. While clubs and other accessories may be purchased only once, or a limited number of times, during an individual's playing career, supplies of golf balls must be regularly replenished.
It is a common practice of golf facilities to recover golf balls that have been retrieved from water holes, woods, or other hazards, and to sell these secondhand balls for reuse. This practice significantly reduces the demand for new golf balls, potentially representing millions of dollars in lost sales for golf ball manufacturers.
More significantly, use of secondhand golf balls may adversely affect the reputation of golf ball manufacturers. Used golf balls may be marred or otherwise disfigured upon being struck improperly by a club and/or upon encountering a hard object during play in normal use. Further, the characteristics of a golf ball may be altered as a result of being submerged in water holes for extended periods. After extended submersion, certain golf balls may actually absorb water, which changes their weight and playing characteristics. Golf balls may also deteriorate as a result of being immersed in moist dirt, sand, etc. An individual playing with an altered ball may attribute poor performance characteristics to the golf ball design, rather than to the fact that the golf ball's characteristics have been changed. A golfer may be induced to change brands as a result of experiencing poor performance with a particular type of used golf ball.
Aside from the fact that the reputation of a golf ball manufacturer may be adversely affected by modified, used golf balls, play with such balls may detract from the effectiveness of one's play, which may diminish interest in the sport. The financial loss to the golf industry is potentially huge.